


like like like | hiroto maehara/male!reader

by UltimateCringe



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, assclass has like no reader inserts, especially not male reader inserts, nobody asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateCringe/pseuds/UltimateCringe
Summary: hiroto maehara x male!readerhiroto comes to the revelation that feelings between friends and lovers are not the same thing, as he once used to believe.posted on my wattpad with the same user
Relationships: Maehara Hiroto/Male!Reader, Maehara Hiroto/Reader
Kudos: 16





	like like like | hiroto maehara/male!reader

**Author's Note:**

> ╭──────༺♡༻──────╮
> 
> category: fluff(?)
> 
> warning(s): none
> 
> word count: 2107
> 
> key: 
> 
> italicized - flashback or thoughts
> 
> ╰──────༺♡༻──────╯

"we should break up."

"why?" hiroto asked.

"it's just..."

_"i don't feel like you really love me."_

_"you're in class e..."_

_"you accept love letters from other girls."_

_"you're always distracted when we're together..."_

_"you're really friendly with others..."_

_"i feel like you don't care about me as much as i care about you."_

the situation has repeated itself so many times, hiroto can't keep track anymore. he's heard thousands of different reasons, and he tries to fix everything that he can, but it's harder than he thinks it should be.

however, no matter how many different reasons for breakups he hears, he can never forget the final identical line of all of his relationships.

_"do you even like me?"_

he felt as if that was such a stupid question to ask. of course he liked her. of course he liked all of them. why else would he date them?

hiroto ran his right hand through his hair and leaned back against a tree that he had sat under for shade. it was a hot day, and he really wanted a nice sweet treat. class 3-e was fun, but it definitely had its downsides.

"what're you thinking so hard about?"

hiroto looked up and saw his best friend.

"what are you doing up here?" hiroto asked with a pleasant smile. seeing his best friend brought his mood up.

"hot day. figured you could use something cool," y/n shrugged as he took a seat next to hiroto and handed him an ice pop.

"how has that not melted?" hiroto asked.

"i have that cool pack thing," y/n explained.

"cool," hiroto smiled, gladly accepting the nice icy treat. hiroto's smile deepened at how y/n knew him so well.

"you never answered me," y/n said as he leaned back against the tree as well.

"it's just... i know i flirt around a lot, but when i do have a girlfriend, i don't cheat."

"mhm," y/n nodded. "what about it?"

"well... i don't know. what gives girls the impression that i don't like them?" hiroto pondered as he ripped open the plastic barrier that stood between him and his delectable gift from y/n.

"what are you talking about?"

"i've been trying to think of why all of my relationships flop, and the one thing that they all have in common is that one question. 'do you even like me?' of course i like them. why else would i date them?"

"do you like isogai?" y/n asked.

"what kind of question is that? of course i do," hiroto said, not even bothering to take the treat out of his mouth.

"do you like... say, a pretty girl?"

"sure i do."

"see how those things are different?"

"kind of," hiroto shrugged.

"what do you mean 'kind of'?"

"well, when you date someone, shouldn't you also like them as a friend? if i don't even like them as a friend, how am i gonna like them as a girlfriend?"

"i think your problem's that you don't know if it ever exceeds the friend like."

"what's the difference?"

"how would i know?"

"i don't know, haven't you liked anyone before?"

"well..." y/n started.

"i've never heard you talk about anything like that before. who do you like?"

"i..." y/n pursed his lips.

"what's a guy from 3-b doing up here?" karma asked as he approached the pair, saving y/n from having to answer hiroto's question. "it's a long walk."

"just came to visit," y/n answered nonchalantly. or, as nonchalantly as he could.

"all that effort to visit?" karma laughed. "you're one dedicated guy."

"yeah, i guess you could say that..." y/n said shyly, looking away from karma. he saw right through him. _"i mean, i guess it's not normal for a guy to walk up an entire mountain to visit his guy friend..."_

hiroto noticed how bright y/n's face was getting and started eyeing karma.

karma smirked at their reactions. 

"you and maehara must be real close friends," karma said.

"yeah, we're best friends," hiroto said, now almost glaring at the redhead.

"cool. see ya," karma gave a short wave to the two as he continued walking to where he was headed to in the first place.

"as i was saying... c'mon, man! i always tell you whenever i like someone," hiroto said, getting back on topic.

"you always like someone, hiroto," y/n laughed stiffly.

despite y/n's best efforts at lightening the mood, hiroto could tell that he was still tense.

"is it karma?"

"what? are you absurd?" y/n asked, bewildered. "how did you even come up with that?"

hiroto shrugged as he licked the juice of the popsicle that had fallen down his arm.

y/n paused, watching what was happening.

"what's up?" hiroto asked once he noticed that it was oddly quiet for a while.

"i should get back to the main building," y/n said immediately, snapping out of his trance and scrambling to grab his backpack. "see you later."

"yeah... see you later..." hiroto said as he watched y/n run down the hill, suddenly remembering something about his best friend.

_"y/n hates hiking... did he come all this way just to see that guy?"_

**︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵**

"y/n didn't say no..." hiroto sighed. he was the last person left in the classroom, and he didn't even know what he was still doing there.

"didn't say no to what?" karma asked from the door of the classroom.

"akabane? i didn't know you were still here," hiroto said in bewilderment. 

"i forgot something. what about you? what are you doing here?"

hiroto could only shrug.

"what did y/n not say no to?" karma asked again.

hiroto paused. he wasn't even sure of y/n's feelings for karma, and even if he was, was it really his business to be spreading it around?

hiroto settled for asking karma a question instead.

"how do you feel about guys liking other guys?" hiroto asked. he tensed. he hadn't thought too much about that topic before.

"i don't care," karma simply shrugged. "what's that got to do with anything?"

"what if... what if a guy liked you?" hiroto asked. he felt awkward and anxious. he didn't know what answer he was expecting.

"well, i wouldn't care," karma shrugged.

"what do you mean?" hiroto pressed on.

"well, say, if y/n were to like me..." karma started, making hiroto subconsciously hold his breath. "well, i wouldn't mind."

"like... _like_ like?" hiroto almost audibly gulped.

karma laughed at his words. "we're not in kindergarten anymore. you should know what i meant."

the thought of y/n liking karma made him sick to his stomach, and it made him feel terrible. he didn't know that he felt that way towards homosexuals, and the idea of these disgusting bigoted thoughts getting in the way of his and y/n's friendship made him disgusted with himself.

"do you... _like_ him?" hiroto asked.

"why would i tell you?" karma laughed. "i should get going. see you tomorrow."

hiroto wanted to bang his head against the wall.

**︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵**

hiroto was now forced to face this conflict in his life that he had never in his life thought he would have to face.

he himself couldn't believe that y/n liking karma bothered him so much.

"i swear i've never thought of homos like that," hiroto groaned as he slammed his head on his desk. everyone else was outside, as they were awarded free time until the end of the day.

"homos?" rio nakamura almost laughed when she heard hiroto. "i knew you were a playboy, but i didn't know you were a homo."

"i'm not a homo," hiroto frowned. "i wasn't talking about myself."

"yeah, i figured. you flirt with girls too much for that," rio let out an amused smile. "what's bothering you?"

"how do you know something's bothering me?" 

"we could start with the fact that you slammed your head on your desk just now."

"oh... yeah," hiroto nodded. "it's just... god damn... i never thought homos bothered me, but now i just don't know... i think my friend likes this guy, and whenever i think about it it makes me queasy and mad. i never thought i was bigoted..."

"who's this guy?" rio asked.

"akabane," hiroto groaned. "i think akabane likes him, too."

"so? good for them then," rio shrugged.

"i know! i don't know why i can't just be happy for him... he's my best friend," hiroto groaned.

"isogai?" rio asked in disbelief.

"no," hiroto shook his head. "not isogai."

"y/n?"

"yeah," hiroto's frown deepened. "i don't know why he would like akabane... you know, he's never talked about who he liked. maybe it's because he knew i would react this way... hell, even i didn't know i'd react this way... that's why he's my best friend. he's always known me so well... maybe even more than i do."

"are you sure you're bigoted?" rio asked.

"what else is there to explain how upset and angry i get at the thought of akabane and y/n being together?"

"sounds like you like y/n more than anything."

"what?" hiroto almost shot out of his seat.

"are you an idiot?" rio laughed.

"no way!"

"why?"

"he's my best friend!"

friend...

_"if i don't even like them as a friend, how am i gonna like them as a..."_

"yeah... friendship is my key to a relationship, but... y/n's..."

"a guy?" rio raised a brow. 

"yeah! stop talking like that doesn't mean anything!"

"if that bugs you that much, why not just let karma have him?" rio shrugged.

"no!" hiroto said with so much aggression that he even surprised himself. hiroto's eyes widened, and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. he hurriedly ran out of the classroom.

rio burst out laughing. hiroto was stupid on a whole other level.

**︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵**

hiroto was a fit guy, but he had forgotten his limits while running down the mountain that led to the classroom of 3-e. 

he panted heavily as he made it to the front of the main building. he saw that there were students pouring out of the school, seeing as school had just ended a few minutes ago. the familiar face immediately caught hiroto's attention, and hiroto ran as fast as his tired body would let him in order to reach his best friend.

his body nearly slammed into y/n's, and he pulled y/n to the side.

"woah, hiroto, what're you doing here?" y/n asked, noticing how exhausted hiroto looked. 

"i--" hiroto breathed, obviously needing a second to catch his breath.

"sit down first. you look like you just ran for your life," y/n said as he guided the two of them to a bench.

"i--" hiroto tried again. "i li--"

"you what?" y/n asked.

"i like you!" hiroto finally managed out, his heart caught in his throat both because of the physical strain he just put himself through and the fact that he had just confessed to his best friend. he had never felt this way because of someone before. maybe this is what y/n meant. maybe this was what you felt when your feelings for someone exceeded that of which you would feel for a friend.

"what?" y/n asked in complete disbelief. "i... thanks?"

"no," hiroto shook his head, taking another gulp of air. "i like you!"

"you're confusing your feelings like you always do," y/n shook his head.

"no, i like like you," hiroto said, regaining his composure only to lose it immediately. "the thought of you liking akabane... i can't! i can't deal with it. you're the only one that has ever made me feel so jealous and protective and possessive before. i can't stand the idea of you liking someone else, which has never been a problem for me before because you had never shown any interest in anyone before, and i only realized now because of your feelings for akabane."

"idiot! i told you i don't have feelings for akabane," y/n said with a bright red face.

"then why wouldn't you tell me who you--"

"it's you, you idiot," y/n said, unable to look hiroto in his eyes.

was this really happening? girl after girl, y/n could only sit there and observe as a heartbroken side character. was this real? 

hiroto sat there in disbelief, finally having time to regulate his breath for good.

y/n cautiously looked back up at hiroto, tensing at the lack of response.

once their eyes met, hiroto didn't waste a second to smash his lips against y/n's. 

they all asked him the same thing.

"do you even like me?"

"i like you, y/n," hiroto said with the biggest smile he had ever smiled, leaning his forehead against y/n's.

"i like you, too."


End file.
